Elision
by G'uillermo M'ond
Summary: Aiolos acaba de chegar em Atenas, de volta a seu país depois de cinco anos, decidido a encontrar a felicidade, mas o loiro talvez não saiba que muitas vezes não é preciso ir buscar-la muito longe, talvez ela esteja ao seu lado apenas por obra do destino.
1. Chapter 1

Obs:_ Saint Seiya __não__ é de minha autoria. Por se tratar de uma fanfic U.A possivelmente os personagens sofrerão alterações em suas personalidades._

Obs 2: _Linguagem coloquial se faz presente em partes do texto com a finalidade de tornar a leitura mais leve e dinâmica. _

**Elision**

**Capítulo 1 **

**O regresso do primeiro.**

- Bom dia meu jovem Shura.

Com muita amabilidade um homem de mais de sessenta anos, cabelos grisalhos e olhos verdes cumprimentou o rapaz moreno de olhos negros. Shura morava em um condomínio de classe alta nas proximidades de Atenas, embora o lugar fosse conhecido por ser um condomínio de ricos aposentados ele não se importava com aquilo e muito menos ligava para as pessoas que sempre o questionavam pelo motivo morar em um lugar como aquele, esses mal sabiam que Shura apreciava o local por ser extremamente calmo e reconfortante.

- Bom dia senhor Sagittarius.

O moreno respondeu com muito carinho ao cumprimento daquele homem. O senhor Sagittarius até onde Shura tinha conhecimento havia nascido em Atenas, casado e tido dois filhos e nos últimos anos se aposentara de sua profissão de advogado além de se afastar de seu renomado escritório, e agora aquele homem morava ali desfrutando da vida.

- Então Shura a nossa noite do poker ainda está de pé?

- Claro! O senhor acha que eu perderia a chance da revanche? - sorriu para o Sagittarius.

Depois de alguns anos morando no condomínio Elision, Shura criara uma forte laço de amizade e carinho com todos os moradores daquele lugar, na maioria das vezes pessoas já de idade, mas com o senhor Sagittarius era diferente aquele homem havia se tornado como um pai para ele, passavam horas juntos nos finais de semana conversando, pescando ou jogando o jogo favorito de ambos: Xadrez.

- Melhor se preparar meu rapaz por que eu e a patroa estamos cada vez mais afiados. - o homem disse entre rápidas risadas.

- Haha ... a vitória da semana passada vai ter volta.

- Veremos.

- Com certeza, bien eu vou agora os pacientes me esperam, volto às seis.

- Estaremos esperando.

- Mesma hora de sempre?

- Sete horas em ponto.

- Adíos.

Shura despediu-se do senhor Sagittarius que além de um grande amigo era seu vizinho, entrou em seu conversível Volkswagen prateado e tratou de dirigir para o hospital onde trabalhava, mesmo com apenas vinte cinco anos o espanhol já era um medico respeitado. Seus colegas afirmavam que o espanhol tinha uma precisão inumana e que realiza cirurgias com tal perfeição como se um Deus usasse suas mãos. Shura porém não via razão para tais comparações talvez por que sua forte crença católica nunca admitiria que o comparassem com seu Deus.

- Quem dera que eu fosse um Deus, talvez assim eu poderia ter salvo as pessoas que eu mais amava. - sua voz se tornou melancólica, enquanto dirigia.

Desde muito pequeno o espanhol perdera aqueles que mais amava, sua mãe foi a primeira a partir quando ele tinha apenas oito anos, mesmo sem a mãe o dez anos seguintes foram agradáveis Shura e seu pai se mudaram para o interior da Espanha e viveram um para o outro, mas a morte parecia assombrar a vida do rapaz já que ela levara o pai pouco tempo depois de completar dezoito anos.

Perdido e frágil foi assim que ele o havia encontrado, eram ambos homens mais aquilo pouco importava já que se amaram desde o primeiro olhar, entretanto novamente viu aquele que amava desaparecer como areia ao vento na frente de seus olhos, talvez Tânatos o antigo Deus grego da morte estivesse brincando com a vida do espanhol.

- Ora essa fazem seis anos desde aquele dia e não vou quebrar minha promessa. - resmungou ligeiramente.

Shura estacionou o automóvel o mais rápido que podia, queria sair do veiculo que o fazia relembrar o passado o quanto antes desejava deixar que a caótica rotina do hospital fosse seu único pensamento, esta foi a maneira que encontrou para sempre que se pegasse viajando pelo passado não sucumbir a ele, o trabalho ocupava sua mente e não havia espaço para lembranças. O moreno desceu do carro e caminhou para dentro do hospital, estava ciente que pelo menos durante as próximas onze horas não teria tempo para mais nada e que nada perturbaria a tranquilidade de seu espirito.

---

O relógio já marcava seis horas da tarde e o sol já começa a se por no horizonte quando o espanhol cruzou as portas do hospital e percorreu o espaço que o separava de seu carro, havia sido um ótimo dia nenhum de seus pacientes falecera, o que era um gosto para ele afinal não permitir que Tânatos levasse ninguém que estava aos seus cuidados era extremamente prazeroso. Se o dia fora maravilhoso Shura não podia esperar nada diferente da noite que o seguiria tudo estava perfeito o crepúsculo grego durante a primavera era magnifico, uma brisa suave amenizava a temperatura e tinha uma divertida noite de poker pela frente com o senhor e senhora Sagittarius.

- Vamos Shura você não pode se atrasar. - disse a si mesmo com um grande animo.

Adentrou o carro e se pôs a dirigir até sua casa, em pouco o espanhol parou frente a sua casa ainda tinha que tomar um banho, trocar de roupa, esquentar os calçots¹ feitos na véspera e tirar do freezer o vinho Priorato que comprara no fim de semana. Seu primeiro ato foi ir a cozinha por os calçots no micro ondas e programá-lo para um aquecimento de cinco minutos, subiu as escadas e se dirigiu para o banheiro do quarto, então aos poucos despiu-se de todas as peças de roupa, por fim entrou debaixo do chuveiro e sentiu a água gelada percorrer todo seu corpo nu, ela era a única que tocava cada parte do corpo escultural do espanhol, era a única amante do moreno.

Depois do banho foi, apenas com uma toalha, na direção do guarda-roupas onde escolheu algo simples para usar uma calça jeans, uma camisa verde e um par de tênis. Trocado e perfumado o moreno desceu as escadas pegou o vinho e os aperitivos, saiu de sua casa e rapidamente trancou a porta, já tranquilizado por seu lar estar protegido se dirigiu para a casa vizinha, foram necessários poucos segundos para chegar a frente da casa dos queridos amigos e bater em sua porta.

- Shura querido vamos entre!

- Obrigado senhora Sagittarius.

A senhora Sagittarius possuía cabelos castanhos e olhos claros além de tudo era a tipica mulher que depois de passar dos sessenta anos se dedicava a cuidar da casa e dos netos. Entretanto Shura tinha conhecimento que a mulher a sua frente era cinco anos mais nova que o marido e como não tinha netos passava o dia cuidando da casa, do jardim e cozinhando, muitas vezes ambos passavam horas conversando sobre culinária e jardinagem pois o espanhol em suas horas vagas sempre se dedicava a esses hobbys.

- Ora Shura você trouxe os seus calçots, não precisava.

- Eu não cozinho tão bem quanto a senhora, mas como sei que gosta desses pãozinhos eu fiz um pouco ontem.

- Imagina eu não cozinho tão bem assim. - sorriu para o espanhol expressando todo o seu carinho por ele. - Entre o Sagittarius está nos esperando para jantar.

A porta foi fechada depois que Shura entrara na casa, o espanhol conhecia o local mas não cansava de admirar-se toda a vez que voltava ali. A residência dos Sagittarius tinha dois andares, no térreo ficavam as salas de visita, estar, jantar, a cozinha, a biblioteca e um banheiro, na parte superior havia três quartos com suítes e um banheiro. Era uma casa simples, mas que tinha uma beleza peculiar concedida pela decoração e mobília de alta qualidade e valor sem contar a incrível fachada e o magnifico jardim da senhora Sagittarius.

- Shura meu rapaz. - o homem se levantou da cadeira e veio cumprimentar Shura com um grande sorriso. - Sente-se o jantar já está pronto.

Shura se sentou e logo a mesa com apenas talheres, que foi logo tomada por uma quantidade incrível de comida, quando os outros dois já haviam se sentado o moreno viu-se sendo servido, pessoalmente não gostava de dar trabalho aos outros, mas quando se tratava dos dois a sua frente não poderia negar o pedido da senhora Sagittarius de servi-lo como já fizera com seus filhos um dia. O casal morava sozinho naquela casa, pois ambos os filhos não se encontravam no país, o mais novo fora à Alemanha estudar e o mais velho trabalhava para uma corporação japonesa e raramente visitava os pais.

- Como foi o dia meu caro Shura? - o senhor perguntou enquanto comia um calçot feito pelo espanhol. - Realmente meu jovem agora entendo o motivo de minha mulher adorar esses seus pães.

- Muito obrigado. - Shura retribuiu o elogio com um singelo sorriso enquanto abria o vinho que trouxera e servia a todos. - Bem meu dia foi ótimo, nenhuma complicação cirúrgica ou óbito.

- Que maravilha meu jovem.

- E vocês o que aconteceu por aqui? - olhou para ambos e percebeu que ao ouvirem a pergunta passaram a ter um brilho incomum nos olhos. - Pelo que estou vendo algo de muito bom.

- Amanhã o meu Aiolos chega em casa. - a mulher disse com tanta felicidade que comovera Shura instantaneamente.

- Que bom estou muito feliz por vocês, sei o quanto sentem a falta dos filhos.

- Meu bom Shura? - a mulher parecia constrangida em terminar a pergunta. - Você poderia nos ajudar com os preparativos para a chegada do meu Olos? Já que fomos pegos de surpresa.

- Claro seria um prazer ajudar, e como amanhã é sábado estarei com o dia livre. - respondeu com muita ternura.

- Muito obrigada! Não sei como agradecer. - com lagrimas de felicidade nos olhos a mulher agradeceu.

- Sabe sim limpando essas lágrimas, mas acho que nossa noite do poker vai ter que esperar, se Aiolos chega amanhã teremos que acordar bem cedo para que tudo esteja pronto.

- Concordo. - o casal consentiu em uníssono.

- Bem eu vou indo, logo cedo eu venho para ajudar no que for possível, buenas noches.

- Boa noite. - O casal se despediu do espanhol que já cruzava a porta.

---

Shura chegou em casa em pouco tempo, entrou, trancou a porta e subiu a escada lentamente sentindo o cansaço tomar conta de seu corpo realmente o dia fora maravilhoso, porém também muito exaustivo. Quando chegou ao quarto se despiu de quase todas as peças só lhe restara a cueca boxer preta, então o espanhol se jogou na cama pronto para dormir. Estava sonolento, mas uma mistura de felicidade e ansiedade o impedia de dormir enfim no dia seguinte conheceria o filho mais velho dos Sagittarius, estava feliz pelo casal que depois de tanto tempo veria o filho novamente e também estava curioso sobre como seria o filho de quem tanto ouviu falar. Milhares de perguntas invadiram a cabeça do moreno, mas o sono tomava cada vez mais conta de seu corpo e a única coisa que conseguia pensar antes de adormecer, era em como Aiolos era um nome lindo.

-x-

O sol surgira no horizonte a algumas horas e Shura já estava na residência dos Sagittarius, auxiliando nos preparativos para a chegada do filho mais velho. O dia começara bastante agitado o espanhol fora logo cedo ao supermercado comprar o necessário para o almoço, depois das compras em conjunto com a senhora Sagitallius, ambos trataram de organizar um verdadeiro banquete nas próximas horas. Logo tudo estava perfeito, haviam preparado o prato favorito de Aiolos e tudo que este mais gostava, o senhor Sagittarius já seguira para o aeroporto apanhar o filho, mas enquanto terminava o ultimo prato, uma simples salada, um mero tomate e um pouco de vinagre fizeram um verdadeiro estrago na camisa branco do espanhol.

- Ah não. - o moreno olhava para sua camisa toda manchada e falava para si mesmo com uma certa ponta de raiva. - Eu ando bem desastrado ultimamente.

- Shura por Zeus o que aconteceu? - a senhora correu até o espanhol com certa preocupação. - Você está bem querido?

- Estou sim dona Sagittarius, foi apenas um pouco de vinagre e um tomate. - disse tranquilizando a mulher.

- Que bom, ficou mais calma. - sorriu para o moreno. - Mas com certeza vai precisar trocar essa camisa.

- Sim eu vou para casa tomar um banho depois eu volto.

- Não, Aiolos logo estará de volta e eu quero que apresentá-lo a você. - disse ao moreno que já se preparava para ir embora, e para dar a si mesma tempo para sugerir algo.- Então se quiser pode ir tomar um banho no quarto dele e tenho quase certeza que vocês usam o mesmo número de camisa.

- Se a senhora não se incomodar ... - disse um pouco sem jeito.

- Imagina, fique a vontade.

- Tudo bem eu vou tomar um banho. - saiu da cozinha e se pôs a subir a escada rumo ao segundo andar.

- Isso, Aiolos já deve estar chegando. - falou para o espanhol do pé da escada.

---

O avião de Aiolos havia acabado de pousar no Aeroporto de Atenas, e ele já não aguentava mais de saudades para rever os pais. Desde que se mudara para o Japão trabalhar na Graad Corporation, há cinco anos, não os visitara mais, mas depois de longo anos de trabalho finalmente conseguira um tempo para umas ferias bem longas no seu amado país. Aiolos desceu as escadas do avião com uma certa euforia, mas ao ver seu velho pai o esperando com uma tipica placa de identificação desejou se enfiar em um buraco. Claro que estava feliz em ver o pai, entretanto a placa era realmente necessário? Aiolinhos do papai, mas que diabos era aquilo?

_"Por Zeus, eu não mereço isso eu acabei de chegar e vou ter que passar por esse vexame, será que o papai não muda nunca?"_

Aiolos se aproximou do pai e rapidamente o puxou pela braço para fora do aeroporto, não queria que ninguém visse aquela cena, mas mesmo assim acabara por chamar a atenção de algumas pessoas. O pai não opôs resistência enquanto o filho o arrastava para fora, talvez por que o sorriso debochado que havia se formado em seu rosto, e que irritava Aiolos profundamente, era a sua maior vitória naquele momento. Aiolos sabia que o pai adorava tira-lo do sério, algo em que o irmão mais novo se tornara mestre, mas não ia deixar que isso atrapalhasse o estado de felicidade em que estava por rever o pai.

- Pai que saudades. - abraça o pai e discretamente pega a placa deste. - Como está a mamãe?

- Ótimo meu filho, a essa hora ela deve estar em casa esperando você então não vamos deixar ela esperando.

O homem deu um tapinha nas costas do filho antes de terminar o abraço e se dirigir ao lado do motorista, Aiolos vendo o pai entrar no carro aproveitou a chance e instantaneamente partiu a placa em varios pedaços para assim poder entrar também no veículo que o levaria a casa onde crescera. O carro já saia do estacionamento do aeroporto enquanto Aiolos calado pensava:

_" Ora Aiolos é apenas precaução, imagina que você quebraria aquela placa por vingança, apenas precaução Aiolos, apenas precaução."_

Aiolos acabara se perdendo em seus pensamentos enquanto o pai guiava o carro pelas ruas de Atenas, pensava em todos os anos em que vivera longe da família, em como a mãe estaria, os colegas de faculdade talvez estivesse arrependido por ter partido há cinco anos e em seus devaneios procura-se encontrar a vida que teria, se não tivesse optado por ir morar no Japão. Era verdade que durante os cincos anos no país nipônico se envolvera com algumas pessoas, mas nunca embarcara em um relacionamento sério sempre estivera envolvido com o trabalho, vivia por ele na realidade, e durante o ultimo ano criara uma situação insustentável.

O trabalho cada vez mais exigia mais de si, não tinha amigos muito menos qualquer outro tipo de relação, sentia um vazio interior e a solidão abater sobre sua alma, muitas vezes pensara em dar cabo de sua vida e por pouco não fez. A única saída que Aiolos encontrou para não cair em uma depressão profunda foi se afastar daquele país e esquecer tudo que passara, porém o universo acabou conspirando a seu favor a empresa onde trabalhava abriria uma filial em Atenas, sendo ele o escolhido como gerente desta. Muitas pessoas gostariam de ter uma nova chance e o destino concedera essa oportunidade a Aiolos, agora ele não perderia-a, ira recomeçar sua vida e finalmente ser feliz.

O loiro despertara de sua reflexão quando o pai anunciou que já haviam chegado, depois de descer do carro Aiolos observou atentamente a casa com os olhos verdes, então uma sensação de paz tomou conta de seu espirito.

- Finalmente estou em casa. - sorria enquanto olhava para a fachada da casa.

---

Shura estava no segundo andar da casa dos Sagittarius a procura do quarto do filho mais velho do casal, não demorou muito para encontra-lo, o lugar era simples composto por uma cama, um armário, uma escrivaninha e dois criados mudos, porém extremamente aconchegante. O espanhol já se dirigia ao banheiro quando um porta retrato chamou-lhe a atenção, a fotografia era de um jovem loiro, de olhos verdes aparentando dezessete anos, aquele com certeza era Aiolos um jovem muito lindo, neste momento o moreno percebeu que estava tendo pensamentos indecentes com o rapaz da foto.

- Shura o que é isso? Tendo fantasias com um garoto, você virou um pedófilo é?

Reprendeu a si mesmo e por fim o moreno entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta, precisava de um banho urgentemente ou acabaria cheirando a salada o resto do dia. Tirou toda a roupa, molhou o corpo e com o sabonete então começou a massagear cada parte do corpo lentamente, apreciando o toque quente da água em sua pele e em seus lábios.

---

- Mãe cheguei.

Com essas singelas palavras Aiolos trouxe uma alegria gigantesca ao coração da mãe, ele voltara para casa depois de tanto tempo, filho e mãe se abraçaram por um longo tempo era como se ela não quisesse que ele nunca mais se afastasse de si, e ele a proteção do colo maternal até o ultimo dia de sua vida. Depois que se separaram eles finalmente estavam prontos para conversar, mas nem mesmo mil palavras não teriam o mesmo valor que aquele abraço.

- Mãe que saudades. - o loiro mantinha um sorriso contagiante no rosto.

- Eu também estava com muitas saudades, venha ver querido eu fiz o seu prato predileto.

Aiolos seguiu a mãe até a sala de jantar e ficou perplexo ao ver que a mesa estava repleta de comida. Ali havia tudo aquilo que o loiro mais apreciava: frutas, saladas, massas e o prato venerado por ele o Boureki².

- Eu quero. - com água na boca exclamou Aiolos.

- Primeira vá lavar as mãos. - deu a ordem ao filho e foi à cozinha.

Velhos hábitos realmente nunca mudam, desde pequeno o loiro sabia o quanto a mãe insistia para que sempre antes das refeições lava-se as mãos, e era de se esperar que mesmo depois de tanto tempo ela não esquecesse o costume. Aiolos não precisa apenas lavar as mãos, precisava tomar um banho e trocar aquela roupa, inventara de viajar de terno, e o quanto antes melhor afinal poderia então comer tudo que foi feito especialmente para ele.

- Mãe, eu vou levar as malas lá pra cima e tomar um banho. - pronunciou-se e rumou até seu quarto.

A senhora Sagittarius tentou dizer para que o filho esperasse, mas ele já havia subido as escadas quando ela lembrara que Shura estava tomando banho no quarto do filho. Ora esse o que poderia acontecer, ela refletiu com sigo mesma, além do mais o espanhol já devia ter saído do banho e trocado de roupa.

- Nada de mais. - ela concluiu em voz alta com um sorriso.

---

Aiolos encarava o quarto em silêncio, fazia cinco anos que não pisava naquele lugar, e incrivelmente tudo estava do mesmo jeito que deixara antes de ir para o Japão, era como se o tempo não tivesse passado dentro daquelas quatro paredes. O loiro deixou as malas no chão e se jogou na cama, o colchão ainda macio como gostava, então despiu-se das calças e do paleto, ficando mais a vontade. Aiolos não se achava lindo, mas sabia que não era de se jogar fora, já ouvira de muitas mulheres e alguns homens muitas indecências motivadas por sua beleza.

Ainda bem que não podem me ver assim, pensou o loiro enquanto via-se no espelho usando uma cueca e uma camisa ambas brancas que delineavam o seu corpo proporcionalmente sensual, porém um barulho desviou sua atenção e o fez olhar para os lados. Do banheiro saiu um moreno com apenas uma toalha envolta na cintura, Aiolos sentiu um frio na espinha e seu rosto queimar aquele homem a sua frente era um atentado a sua sanidade.

Tinha um corpo escultural e uma barriga perfeitamente definida, olhos negros e profundos em conjunto com os cabelos também negros que molhados eram mais atraentes ainda, porém o que era mais tentador naquele homem era seguir as gotas de água que escorriam do cabelo por todo o corpo até encontrarem a toalha que cobria o ventre. Aiolos estava perdendo o controle mais alguns segundos e iria agarrar aquele moreno e joga-lo na cama para fazer certas indecências, entretanto algo o segura e não era nada além da curiosidade.

" O que diabos esse deus grego está fazendo no meu quarto?"

---

_Ding Dong_

A campainha da casa dos Sagittarius ressoou pelo primeiro andar, o senhor Sagittarius movido pelo pedido da esposa foi atender a porta perguntando-se quem seria a pessoa que aberta a campainha alheia na hora do almoço, em outro dia qualquer não se importaria de atender a quem fosse, mas hoje era um dia especial e não queria que nada ou ninguém estragasse-o.

- Sim. - o homem abriu a porta e falou calmamente.

- Papai.

O homem encarou o jovem ruivo de olhos verdes que era de fato seu filho com uma certa surpresa, Aiolia deveria estar na Alemanha estudando e não tocando a campainha, claro que estava feliz em ver o filho caçula mas segundo o próprio ele viria a Atenas apenas nas próximas semanas.

- Aiolia o que você está fazendo aqui? - olhou para o ruivo com curiosidade.

- Bem papis, o negócio é o seguinte eu resolvi adiantar as minha férias em duas semanas. - respondeu com um sorriso cínico enquanto entrava para dentro da casa e deixava suas malas do lado da porta.

- Garoto você tinha que estar estudando. - repreendeu o filho com um olhar mortal.

- Foi mal velho. - cortou o pai com um certo desdém.

- Velho? - estava a ponto de perder o controle. - Ora essa seu pirralho ...

- Aiolia? - a senhora Sagittarius atravessou imediatamente a porta que levava a cozinha procurando pelo filho mais novo. - Meu anjinho o que você está fazendo aqui? Você não viria daqui duas semanas?

- Bem eu decidi adiantar as férias para ficar com você mamãe. - o ruivo abraçou a mãe.

Aiolia ganhara aquela rodada apelando para o amor materno, e o senhor Sagittarius sabia disto, enquanto sua esposa estivesse matando as saudades dos dois filhos ele não teria a miníma chance de repreender qualquer um dos dois, porém naquele momento as broncas iriam ter de esperar afinal depois de longos anos seus dois amados filhos estavam de volta.

- Seu irmão está de volta. - o homem informou o filho e então sentou-se em uma poltrona.

- Nossa que milagre. - suas palavras irônicas perderam muito da conotação, pois o rosto de Aiolia demonstrava sua grande surpresa.

_Toma isso seu maluco!_

_Não espera._

_Você vai ver seu maldito!_

_Calma, cuidado com isso ai._

_Hahaha._

Do primeiro andar era possível ouvir a gritaria que estava ocorrendo no quarto de Aiolos, parecia que no segundo andar estava acontecendo uma briga de casal com direito a vasos arremessados em paredes e espelhos quebrados. No primeiro andar todos ficaram assustados com os gritos rapidamente subiram as escadas, dos três aquele que estava mais curioso era Aiolia, afinal o que estaria acontecendo naquele lugar e por que o irmão estava gritando como um insano, sua curiosidade era imensa, mas não conseguiu não deixar escapar algumas palavras venenosas.

- Será que o Aiolos ainda não aprendeu a matar uma barata?

--- 

O quarto de Aiolos se transformara em um campo de batalha quando ele começara a atirar tudo que encontrava pela frente na direção do espanhol, a primeira coisa que arremessou foi um punhado de clipes que acertaram diretamente o rosto do moreno. Após o primeiro contato e troca de olhares o loiro novamente arremessou algo contra o outro, desta vez um porta-lápis que não atingiu o espanhol por muito pouco, logo os dois estavam em uma verdadeira perseguição de gato e rato.

Shura tentava ao máximo desviar de tudo que o loiro arremessava contra si, e segurar a toalha que estava enrolada em seu abdômen, tudo que estava acontecendo era muito estranho. O espanhol acabara de sair do banho quando se deparara com um loiro vestindo apenas um cueca e uma camisa de costa para ele, aquela fora uma visão extremamente tentadora, pois a cueca branca delineava as nádegas do loiro e a camisa era justa demostrando o quanto os ombros deste eram largos e fortes, não sabia o porquê mas tinha uma queda por ombros largos e fortes, talvez a razão fosse a sensação de proteção que estes passavam ao moreno que se perdeu durante alguns segundos contemplando o homem a sua frente.

Agora os dois estavam ali em um jogo de pega-pega onde Shura tinha muito mais a perder, por fim Aiolos agarrou um peso de papel e ameaçou lança-lo na direção da cabeça do espanhol, não tinha escolha teria que conter o loiro e a toalha não mais importava, entre uma toalha no chão e um buraco na cabeça certamente ficaria com a toalha jogada ao chão. O moreno rapidamente segurou o pulso do loiro e fazendo o peso ir ao chão, os dois estavam frente à frente, seus olhares se cruzavam e geravam faíscas, suas respirações descompassadas, quentes e tão próximas atordoavam à ambos, seus corpos se tocavam na área do umbigo produzindo arrepios.

- Calma eu não vou fazer nada. - Shura disse com uma expressão de calma e ternura.

- Me larga seu maluco. - a raiva transbordava nos olhos verdes do loiro.

Aiolos empurrou o espanhol na direção da cama, mas acabou sendo levado junto, terminaram em uma posição constrangedora para ambos. Shura com a força do empurrão perdera a toalha e caíra nu na cama, por sua vez Aiolos caiu em cima do moreno praticamente entre as pernas deste. Novamente eles estavam em contato intimo, o espanhol sentia os braços fortes do loiro ao seu redor e aroma delicioso que provinha de seu pescoço, como um chamado para seus lábios o cobrirem de beijos, sentia o corpo do loiro e sentia seu próprio corpo queimar. Aiolos não estava em situação diferente sentia também o corpo ainda molhado do moreno sob o seu, sentia os espasmos de seu abdômen entre as pernas de Shura , além de estar permitindo apoderar-se de si uma vontade insana de possuir aquele situado abaixo de seu corpo.

- Aiolos, eu sabia que você não tranzava a muito tempo, mas precisava tirar o atraso justo hoje e na hora do almoço?

A voz sarcástica do irmão menor fez o loiro olhar diretamente para a porta onde este se encontrava acompanhado por seu pai e sua mãe, estava realmente perdido como iria explicar aquele situação para os dois, não tinha saída estava entre a espada e a cruz.

Shura estava estático abaixo do loiro não tinha reação nenhuma, apenas respirava irregularmente e pensava em como iria fugir dali, não podia correr afinal estava nu, queria se enfiar em um buraco e nunca mais sair, não tinha escapatória e só restava dizer a si mesmo algo.

_" Que bela maneira de conhecer Aiolos Sagittarius." _

_Continua..._

¹ Pão com tomate.

² Espécie de empanadas, de massa normal ou folhada, com diversos recheios, como legumes, queijo ou carne.

_Eu terminei o primeiro capítulo? Sério eu to impressionado comigo mesmo, jurava que não ia terminar._

_Bem como eu estou tendo a cara de pau de por isso no fanfiction eu gostaria que deixassem reviews, digam o que acharam e as suas críticas. _

_P. s: Eu não tenho a menor ideia de como fazer um cara parecer sexy. o.o' _


	2. Chapter 2

Obs: _Saint Seiya não_ _é de minha autoria. Por se tratar de uma fanfic U.A possivelmente os personagens sofrerão alterações em suas personalidades._

Obs 2: _Linguagem coloquial se faz presente em partes do texto com a finalidade de tornar a leitura mais leve e dinâmica. _

**Elision**

**Capítulo 2**

**Almoço de primavera.**

Shura nunca pensara que os seus amados calçots teriam um gosto tão amargo e fossem praticamente indigeríveis, mas não eram apenas os pães que estavam intragáveis toda a comida parecia insossa em sua boca. A comida não perde o gosto de uma hora para outra sabia o espanhol, mas por culpa de uma certa pessoa aquele almoço de primavera estava sendo um desastre, por culpa de Aiolos Sagittarius sentia-se extremamente envergonhado e toda a comida tinha perdido o prazeroso sabor. Maldito seja aquele loiro, incrivelmente sedutor, por conta de suas atitudes impensadas estavam agora naquela situação. O moreno não conseguia parar de amaldiçoar Aiolos, sentado a sua frente apreciando o almoço com certa calma, esta calma por sua vez tirava do sério o espanhol que se esforçava para não pular no pescoço do outro.

Aiolos não amaldiçoava o moreno, ao contrario perdia-se em seus pensamentos sempre que mirava aqueles olhos negros, sentindo seu corpo começar a arder como quem se encontra em estado febril. Entretanto já de em si novamente seus pensamentos se voltavam para outra pessoa, essa sim deveria ser lançada aos tubarões, Aiolia. E ainda depois de tudo que acontecera, fora forçado a vestir uma calça e uma camisa do mesmo.

O irmão caçula, nunca perdera uma única chance de meter o loiro em problemas, e não era justamente hoje que ele agiria diferente. Aiolia junto com os pais encontraram Aiolos e Shura em um péssimo momento. E quanto mais recordava tudo que sucedeu-se, a meia hora, mais forte era a vontade de matar o irmão.

---

_~ Flashback ~_

_- Aiolos, eu sabia que você não tranzava a muito tempo, mas precisava tirar o atraso justo hoje e na hora do almoço?_

_- Não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando. - respondeu o loiro nervoso._

_- Pensando imagina. - o ruivo lançou um olhar de escarnio para o irmão. - Estou afirmando._

_- Aiolia. - um olhar mortal foi direcionado ao caçula._

_- Aiolos, não precisa mentir eu sempre soube dos seus gostos, mas com um namorado desses até eu ia querer tirar o atraso o quanto antes. _

_As palavras de Aiolia foram seguidas de um sorriso irônico, era um gosto para o ruivo atormentar o irmão mais velho, mas algo era diferente naquele momento,e o responsável era o moreno calado, com o rosto vermelho e extremamente sensual que se encontrava entre as perna de Aiolos. A sensação que tomava conta do ruivo era indescritível talvez uma mistura de paixão e tesão, aquele homem era um deus e sua expressão de nervosismo levava Aiolia a morder levemente os lábios de tanto desejo, se fosse possível o ruivo empurraria o irmão e provaria do moreno ali mesmo._

_- Aiolos o que você fez com o Shura? _

_A voz imponente da senhora Sagittarius fez com que todos os presentes se voltassem para sua figura, em seu olhar era possível ver a imensa raiva que a consumia, o mistério porém era saber se a raiva era proveniente da cena ultrajante em que o filho e o vizinho se envolveram ou algum motivo adverso do fundo de sua mente._

_- Eu não fiz nada mãe._

_Aiolos respondia muito nervoso, afinal tinha a consciência que estava em uma grande enrascada, como iria explicar o fato de estar entre as pernas daquele homem completamente nu. Estava com problemas era a verdade inconveniente mas quando sua mãe pronunciara o nome Shura algo atraiu sua atenção._

_O nome Shura vêm do sânscrito, significando um grupo de guerreiros demônios divinos, realmente aquele moreno fazia jus a seu nome. Aquele olhar transmitia uma frieza e isolação dignas de um guerreiro marcado à sangue pelas batalhas, o corpo era divino e demoníaco ao mesmo tempo, sua beleza atiçava os sentidos e a luxuria, mas transmitia o conforto que se busca no amado. O moreno estava fazendo Aiolos enlouquecer aos poucos._

_- Vamos garoto saia de cima do pobre Shura, e vamos descer para ele trocar de roupa._

_Acatando a ordem da mãe o loiro saiu de cima do espanhol, que em uma velocidade impressionante cobriu-se com os lençóis brancos, logo o quarto se esvaziara, e ali só permaneceu o moreno coberto pelos lençóis da cama de Aiolos. Foram necessários alguns instantes para que ele finalmente compreendesse o motivo das ações da senhora Sagittarius, era possivel que ela decifrara toda a circunstancia e descobrira que o mero acaso era o responsável por todo aquele tumulto. A senhora Sagittarius de fato havia "ligado os pontos", ela sabia que o espanhol estava tomando banho e que o filho era um tanto exagerado, a conclusão era lógica e previsível: Aiolos iria arrumar uma grande confusão. Talvez por este motivo ela não se assustou com o que viru, possivelmente apenas refletia em como o saber popular está as vezes ironicamente correto, " sexto sentido de mãe nunca falha." _

_Shura lentamente vestiu as suas roupas, exceto pela camisa, e fora obrigado a abrir o guarda-roupas de Aiolos, que sua mente apelidara de loiro problema, para escolher uma camisa. O espanhol acabou por escolher uma camisa verde listrada em vários tons, ela era simples, mas no corpo do moreno adquirira uma beleza surpreendente, agora estava pronto para descer e encarrar o almoço que se seguiria._

_Bem verdade que estava pronto, entretanto não tinha o menor resquício de coragem para descer as escadas, preferia ficar naquele quarto a encarrar os rostos dos Sagittarius. Precisava de algo que o encorajasse e encontrou o que procurava no lugar em que com certeza não procuraria, a camisa que vestia tinha o cheiro do loiro problema, um aroma suave e sedutor. Sentir o cheiro de Aiolos impregnado na camisa, fez a as preocupações do espanhol desaparecerem lentamente, como se o próprio estive-se abraçado com moreno e ao pé de seu ouvido dissesse palavras de conforto e encorajamento. Tomado por um crescente coragem o espanhol terminou de trocar-se e foi descer a escada, rumo a sala de jantar._

_~ Flashback off ~ _

_---_

Aiolos ainda apreciava a lembrança do momento em que o moreno cruzou a porta usando sua camisa, naquele instante sentiu seu rosto queimar rapidamente e uma felicidade tomar conta de seu ser, nunca pensara que admiraria tanto aquela peça de roupa que um dia julgou ser a mais simplória e sem graça de todas. Definitivamente não era a camisa que havia se tornado mais bela e sim o espanhol que a vestindo, lhe concedia ares de graça e sensualidade.

Shura porém recordava da dificuldade para adentrar a sala de jantar e olhar nos olhos todos os presentes, todavia tudo ocorrera muito mais fácil, os olhos do senhor e da senhora Sagittarius eram os mesmo de sempre límpidos e ternos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Contudo ainda restavam dois pares de olhos verdes que observavam o moreno atentamente, os olhos de Aiolia eram cheios de um fogo que parecia consumi-lo lentamente, já os olhos de Aiolos brilhavam de alegria.

O almoço transcorrera muito bem, conversaram sobre vários assuntos sempre evitando uma troca de palavras entre Aiolos e Shura, porém havia horas em que o silêncio imperava e a troca de olhares era o único contato entre o loiro e o moreno. A convite da matriarca o espanhol passou a tarde junto a família, com a condição de lavar a louça e limpar a cozinha. O moreno durante a tarde pode voltar aos hábitos que tinha com o senhor e a senhora Sagittarius, como jogar xadrez durante um longo tempo com o patriarca e ajudar a matriarca no jardim. De longe Aiolos seguia Shura com a finalidade de tomar forças e pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido, tal contenda permitiu ao loiro observar o moreno e admirar a sua beleza e o sorriso que surgia em seu rosto quando estava ao lado de sua mãe, toda a vez que via tal cena sentia um pontada de ciúmes queria que o espanhol sorrisse assim quando estivesse com ele, algo que era impossível já que Aiolos não trocara nenhuma palavra com o espanhol a tarde inteira.

Aiolia por sua vez agira diferente do irmão, conversara com Shura a tarde inteira e sempre estava próximo a ele, no primeiro momento em que os dois ficaram a sós o ruivo desculpou-se por suas palavras rudes com o moreno, disse que não queria ofende-lo e por fim questiono-no se o perdoaria e se poderiam ser amigos. No instante em que o espanhol assentiu positivamente com um sorriso, o ruivo sentiu-se admirando uma estrela cheia de luz e calor, estava feliz por ter a permissão do moreno para desenvolverem uma relação de amizade, que ele desejava aprofundar o máximo possível. Queria que Shura apaixonasse por ele, como Aiolia havia se apaixonado pelo moreno, no instante que o viu sentiu apenas um desejo carnal, mas com o passar da tarde toda a vez que via o outro sorrir sentia seu coração bater mais forte e encher-se de amor.

As ações de Aiolia não passaram despercebidas por Aiolos, sentia seu rosto queimar de raiva sempre que pegava o irmão e o espanhol sorrindo um para o outro, sua vontade era correr até o moreno e tomar-lhe os lábios, entretanto a vergonha que tinha de aproximar-se do outro era gigantesca.

Shura inconscientemente fizera o leão e o sagitário caírem de amores por sua pessoa, mal sabia que dali em diante esses dois transformariam sua vida de uma maneira inimaginável.

---

O sol ia desaparecendo no horizonte quando o espanhol despediu-se do senhor e da senhora Sagittarius que liam tranquilamente na biblioteca, antes de partir foi a cozinha dizer adeus a Aiolia, que em um gesto inesperado abraçou forte o moreno e depois realizou um tipico toque de amigos seguido de suas despedidas. Shura já estava no jardim quando ouviu a porta bater novamente atrás de si, de imediato virou-se para observar quem era o autor de tal gesto, seu coração bateu mais forte ao ver Aiolos parado nos degraus da escada da varanda. Ele com certeza viera tomar um ar e observar a vizinhança ou algo semelhante, de fato aquele por do sol estava deslumbrante e o próprio Shura se tivesse a oportunidade passaria o resto do dia a observa-lo, certamente o loiro viera apreciar o fim do dia, afinal não existia um porque de ele o seguir refletiu o espanhol que matinha os olhos no caminho que levaria até sua casa.

- Espere um pouco.

Uma voz grossa porém serena chamou pelo moreno, era a voz de Aiolos, seria um sonho ou o loiro tomara a iniciativa de vir falar com o espanhol, despertou de seus devaneios quando sentiu a mão do loiro em seu ombro, apenas um toque foi o suficiente para sentir todo o corpo ficar quente. Encarou aqueles olhos verdes, estava hipnotizado por tamanha beleza, deveria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia estava paralisado por conta da proximidade de seus corpos, não tinha movimento algum apenas olhava para os olhos do loiro, como alguém que mergulha em uma lagoa em busca de uma perola, e o espanhol sabia que esta joia não era nada além do amor do grego.

- Acho que não nos apresentamos direito. - sorriu o loiro com um certo receio. - Eu sou Aiolos Sagittarius, vinte e sete anos, e moro nesta casa.

Aiolos sentia suas pernas tremerem cada vez mais enquanto o medo da reação do moreno aumentava, tinha tomado a iniciativa de pedir desculpas, mas não seria estranho se o espanhol desse um soco em seu rosto. Seu medo desapareceu quando viu o rosto de Shura se iluminar por um sorriso, era magnifico pensava o loiro.

- Eu sou Shura Capricornius, vinte e seis anos e moro naquela casa. - o espanhol apontara para sua moradia.

O grego estava em choque, o moreno que observara durante toda a tarde era seu vizinho, talvez o universo conspirasse a seu favor. A tentativa fazer as pazes resultara em uma ótima resposta afinal nenhum soco acertara sua face concordou o loiro, agora só restava ir direto ao ponto e desculpar-se pelo que fizera.

- E eu tenho que me desculpar. - disse Aiolos com um certo constrangimento.

- Não foi nada. - Shura respondeu com um sorriso singelo.

- Claro que foi, eu tentei acertar um peso de papel na sua cabeça. - o loiro pronuncio-se e abaixou a cabeça por conta da imensa vergonha que sentia.

- Sério Aiolos, se eu encontrasse um cara nu saindo do banheiro do meu quarto eu teria feito a mesma coisa ou quem sabe pior.

Aquelas palavras puseram fim ao clima pesado que estava no ar, e foram seguidas de risadas de ambos os lados. Tinham se desculpado mutuamente e enfim poderiam ser amigos como queria a mãe de Aiolos, ou muito mais como desejavam seus corpos.

Os últimos minutos do dia estavam próximos e era preciso que se despedissem, apertaram as mãos sentindo o calor que produzia tal contato tão tentador, enfim rumaram para suas casas.

Desde a primeira troca de olhares Aiolos e Shura já haviam juntos cruzado a primeira das quatro estação do amor, o inverno se fora em conjunto com o gelo do ressentimento que assombrava seus corações, a primavera agora aquecia suas almas e fazia as flores desabrocharem exalando seu doce perfume, logo o verão chegaria proporcionando o calor que levaria seus corpos e almas a pegarem fogo.

-x-

Aiolos chegou em casa e como um raio subiu as escadas em direção do seu quarto, queria ficar apenas na companhia de seus pensamentos, já estirado em sua cama o loiro tentava controlar o estado de êxtase em que se encontrava. Fizera as pazes com o espanhol, sentira o calor de sua mão e agora sabia que ele era seu vizinho tudo estava tão perfeito que tinha medo de não passar de um sonho.

O loiro beliscou o braço queria averiguar a veracidade da realidade, sentiu a dor do beliscão e uma felicidade se espalhar por todo seu corpo, todo que vivera não era um sonho e sim a mais pura realidade, uma viagem que cruza um oceano sempre tem consequências para o corpo de um ser humano, e Aiolos não seria uma exceção estava exausto sentia que cada parte de seu corpo adormecia lentamente o loiro logo tombaria adormecido em sua cama, não resistiria aos apelos de seu corpo por fim apagou a luz trocou a calça por uma bermuda, logo o loiro dormiu, mas sem antes pensar no efeito que tinha o espanhol em seu ser.

" Shura Capricornius se prepare por que eu vou lutar com todas as minhas forças pelo seu amor."

---

Shura entrou em casa sem pressa, o dia seguinte seria um domingo e ele não precisava se preocupar com nada exceto se alguma emergência ocorresse no hospital, não iria jantar apenas comeria alguma coisa leve enquanto analisaria os prontuários de seus pacientes, muitos possuem casa sem gravidade, mas sempre algum necessitaria de uma atenção especial em seu caso. O relógio marcava onze horas quando o espanhol terminou seu trabalho, tinha doze casos e um precisaria de uma operação de revascularização miocárdica¹, e o sentia o sono inundar seu corpo.

O moreno apagou todas as luzes do primeiro andar, subiu as escadas na direção do quarto e jogou-se na cama , pretendia dormir até a tarde do outro dia. Shura tinha o costume de dormir apenas de cueca, então rapidamente despiu-se da calça, mas na hora de tirar a camisa, sentiu novamente o cheiro de Aiolos e refletiu sobre o quanto era delicioso aquele aroma, a brisa noturna estava gelida e o espanhol usou-a como pretexto para não tirar a camisa, tentava se enganar porém era impossível fugir de si mesmo sabia que não tinha se livrado da camisa, pois desejava sentir o cheiro do loiro durante toda a noite com a finalidade de iludir seus sentidos e faze-los acreditar que o grego dormia junto a si.

Mesmo que perde-se a camisa o espanhol ainda assim sonharia com Aiolos, em seus sonhos ambos viveria por toda a eternidade desfrutando daquele amor, e tudo por que o cheiro do loiro não estava apenas impregnado na camisa, estava impregnado na alma e nas lembranças do espanhol.

-x-

O sol já brilhava no céu azul-celeste de Atenas, quando um barulho fez Shura despertar de seu sono, alguém tocava sua campainha. O espanhol de imediato olhou para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo, oito horas da manhã, quem seria a criatura que em pleno domingo apertava sua campainha logo de manhã, o moreno tentou voltar a dormir mas novamente aquele ruido não tinha escolha teria que ir atender a porta.

Levantou-se da cama, sem perceber o estado de suas roupas, e rumou em direção da porta, enquanto descia as escadas novamente tocaram a campainha o espanhol sentiu então uma pontada de raiva, enquanto seus pensamentos desejavam estrangular lentamente aquele que o tirou de seus lindo sonhos.

" Espero que seja uma emergência ou qualquer coisa do tipo, por que senão cabeças vão rolar."

Shura abriu a porta decidido a matar quem quer que estivesse tocando a sua campainha, mas quando seus olhos miraram a figura que era a responsável de tal ato qualquer chance de uma tentativa de assassinato desapareceu, dando lugar para um prazer inexplicável e duvida crescente.

- Bom dia Shura.

- Aiolos?

_Continua..._

¹ Cirurgia onde o cirurgião tenta refazer a circulação de um território do músculo cardíaco que está sendo mal distribuído devido uma obstrução do coração.

**Reviews**

_**Mamba Negra**_

_Ah obrigado, sério que você gostou? Nossa fazia tanto tempo que eu não escrevia que fiquei meio assim de postar. Sobre a parte do Shura haha ... eu usei tudo que já me disseram que achavam sexy em um cara pra descrever ele, mas prometo que vou dar o meu melhor pra deixar ele cada vez mais sexy. _

_**Anjo de Ilusões**_

_Agradeço por acompanhar. E sim o Aiolia tava bem grosso no ultimo capítulo, mas deve ter percebido que ele mudou um pouco o jeito e vai mudar mais conforme a história decorrer só que não espere um Aiolia mansinho afinal leão não vira gato nem aqui nem na china._

_---_

_Eu diminui o numero de paginas deste capítulos por alguns motivos, eu tive uma semana de provas daquelas, eu quero achar um numero ideal de páginas pra cada capítulo assim eu não fujo da minha meta de um capítulo por semana e os meus compromissos não entram em choque com a hora que eu costumo escrever. Agradeço as reviews que recebi e também que add a fanfic no seu favoritos. =D_

_Ps: Eu não tenho ideia ainda do que o Aiolos foi fazer na casa do Shura logo de manhã, acreditem se quiserem eu já comecei a escrever o quarto capítulo sem nem pensar no terceiro. o.õ_

Ps 2: Deixem seus comentários sobre o capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

Obs: _Saint Seiya não_ _é de minha autoria. Por se tratar de uma fanfic U.A possivelmente os personagens sofrerão alterações em suas personalidades._

Obs 2: _Linguagem coloquial se faz presente em partes do texto com a finalidade de tornar a leitura mais leve e dinâmica. _

Obs 3: _Capítulo contendo yaoi, relação amorosa e possivelmente sexual entre homens._

**Elision**

**Capítulo 3**

**O que se fala.**

- Bom dia Shura.

- Aiolos?

Shura estava sentindo-se completamente perdido, afinal o que o loiro estava fazendo ali tão cedo e principalmente daquele jeito extremamente sedutor. Os olhos negros do espanhol observaram atentamente cada parte do corpo de Aiolos, ele usava uma regata preta e uma bermuda branca e calçava um par de sandálias, um conjunto de roupas muito normal para ser usado na primavera grega se elas não concedessem ao loiro uma aparência de um jovem de dezoito anos.

A regata preta deixava a mostra os braços fortes do grego e marcavam a silhueta de seu abdômen que parecia ser esculpido por um artista e a bermuda branca cobria suas pernas pouco abaixo do joelho. A expressão facial de Aiolos não ficava atrás de suas roupas com um sorriso radiante e os cabelos loiros bagunçados pela brisa matinal cada vez mais tinha a aparência de um rapaz.

O loiro com a aparência de um homem deixava Shura completamente atordoado, mas vestir roupas que o fizessem parecer um jovem e ir bater na porta do espanhol logo cedo era praticamente um convite para atos indecentes, Shura bem podia agarrar Aiolos arrasta-lo para dentro de sua casa e assim fazerem coisas não recomendadas para menores de dezoito anos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

O moreno questionou o grego, tinha que dizer alguma coisa o quanto antes e assim disfarçar os olhares de desejo com que observara Aiolos, mas também queria saciar a sua curiosidade, pois devia existir algum motivo para o loiro vir até sua casa.

- Na verdade eu acordei cedo hoje, como meus pais foram à missa e Aiolia não vai sair da cama antes das dez horas. - referiu-se ao irmão com certa ironia e raiva. - Eu decidi vir fazer uma visita, até trouxe um bolo.

Shura estava sem reação, Aiolos decidira fazer-lhe uma visita logo cedo e ainda trouxera um bolo para com certeza comerem juntos, aquele domingo definitivamente estava fora dos hábitos do espanhol. O moreno sempre aos domingos dava-se o luxo de dormir até tarde, não saia de casa e muito menos recebia visitas, o primeiro dia da semana era reservado para o descanso do corpo e da mente que enfrentariam nós dias seguintes uma rotina caótica, porém o loiro quebrara sua rotina a partir do momento que o acordara , e agora o fazia sentir que o restante do dia fugiria completamente de seu controle.

- Nossa obrigado, vamos entre.

- Não foi nada.

Depois que o grego cruzou a porta o moreno a fechou e em um olhar de relance observou sua própria imagem no espelho da sala de visitas, estava usando apenas a camisa que emprestara do loiro e uma cueca boxer verde, naquele momento sua vontade era de se enterrar vivo afinal não percebera como estava vestido e atendera a porta naquele estado que obviamente era a razão para os olhos de Aiolos terem o analisado da cabeça aos pés. Tinha que subir e trocar de roupa o mais rápido possível e o teria feito se a voz do loiro não o interrompesse.

- Sabe essa camisa ficou muito elegante em você. - o loiro voltou-se para o outro e falou com um leve sorriso.

- É a sua camisa, eu ia devolver para você amanhã. - sua voz tinha um tom de constrangimento.

- Não precisa é sua, aceite como um presente.

Quando o espanhol olhou para o rosto do grego que mantinha aquele sorriso magnifico, sentiu suas bochechas queimarem e os olhos brilharem de alegria, tinha ganhado um presente do loiro e não sabia o por que de se sentir tão feliz por isso. A camisa que tinha o cheiro de Aiolos impregnado em seu tecido fora sua companheira na noite anterior, e dali em diante estaria sempre junto de si levando-no a sonhar todas as noites com o loiro.

- Você tem certeza?

- Claro eu só usei essa camisa uma vez.

Shura não entendia o motivo de as palavras do grego causarem um desapontamento em sua alma, talvez desejasse que aquela camisa fosse a coisa mais preciosa para o loiro e que ele estivesse a entregando ao moreno que estava aos poucos entregando seu coração a ele. O coração do espanhol era aquilo que tinha de mais valioso e somente o entregara a uma pessoa, entretanto não existiam mais resquícios da historia de amor que viveram e ao moreno apenas restara seu coração devastado pela tristeza e pela solidão, o fogo que queimava em sua alma extinguiu-se dando lugar a um inferno gelado.

- Eu vou trocar de roupa, pode deixar o bolo na cozinha. - cabisbaixo o espanhol disse ao grego.

- Tudo bem.

Lentamente o moreno subiu as escadas em direção de seu quarto, abalado pelas palavras do grego sentia o chão desaparecer, estava deixando-se envolver pelo grego que obviamente não sentia o mesmo que o espanhol. Desejava que Aiolos estivesse apaixonado como ele, mas estaria enganando-se, seus pensamentos haviam sido tomados pelo medo da rejeição.

" Aiolos Sagittarius, por que diabos fui me apaixonar por você?"

---

Aiolos viu o espanhol subir as escadas e assim que ele desapareceu de vista foi em direção a cozinha. Enquanto caminhava na direção que o moreno lhe apontara seus olhos analisavam toda a casa, o primeiro andar era composto de uma cozinha, uma sala de estar, uma pequena sala de jantar e um escritório com banheiro. O loiro pôs o bolo no balcão e observou como a cozinha do espanhol era diferente da de seus pais, a primeira tinha um visual mais moderno com balcões de aço e vários eletrodomésticos e a segunda possuía um visual clássico com balcões de madeira e nada de muito moderno. Depois de refletir sobre as diferenças entre as cozinha, algo trivial, sentou-se para esperar o moreno e seus pensamentos não eram outros senão as lembranças dos últimos minutos.

O loiro acordara antes do sol nascer, entediado não viu outra alternativa além de tomar um banho, já debaixo da água gelada não parava de pensar no espanhol e no calor que sentiu quando suas mãos se tocaram, será que o espanhol sentira aquela mesma sensação, a duvida estava o sufocando enquanto sentia a água deslizar por seu corpo e seus cabelos molhados cobrirem seus olhos. A noite estava em seus últimos minutos quando o grego desceu vestido até a cozinha, através de uma janela podia-se observar o astro rei surgir no leste, caloroso e brilhante o sol possibilitara a vida sobre a Terra e a sustentava com sua luz, mas Aiolos tinha outro astro rei que iluminava sua vida e aquecia seu coração, o sedutor espanhol que morava na casa ao lado, Shura.

Logo o grego não era o único acordado seus pais despertaram e estranharam o filho de pé tão cedo, como de costume o casal trocou-se e foram à missa matinal avisando o filho que voltariam um pouco antes do almoço, em poucos minutos o loiro estava novamente sozinho, exceto pelo irmão que dormia, mas não servia de companhia, olhava para o relógio e encarava os ponteiros que marcavam sete e meia, já estava acordado a mais de uma hora e não comera nada, mas não se preocupava com a fome afinal estava perdido imaginando se o vizinha ainda dormia ou já estava acordado. Uma ideia então tomou conta da mente do grego e se ele fosse fazer uma visita ao moreno, tinha medo de não ser recebido pelo vizinho, mas sentia uma necessidade inimaginável de ver aquele rosto e seu sorriso, sob o controle do desejo o loiro levantou-se, olhou por toda a cozinha pois não teria a cara de pau de ir de mãos vazias até a casa do outro, sobre a mesa havia um bolo de chocolate, adora aquele tipo de bolo e na companhia do espanhol seria um prazer maior ainda degusta-lo, com o bolo nas mãos rumou na direção da casa do vizinho.

Aiolos já havia apertado a campainha da casa de Shura três vezes, e não tinha mais certeza se oque estava fazendo seria a melhor alternativa, talvez estivesse incomodando sono moreno que com certeza não atenderia aquela porta, quando iria desistir e voltar para sua casa entristecido viu a porta se abri e os olhos negros do espanhol encarando o, só deus sabia o quanto queria se perder naquele imensidão. Imediatamente comprimento o vizinho que confuso o questionou sobre o motivo de estar ali tão cedo, Aiolos respondeu o moreno sobre mencionando o fato de seus pais terem ido a igreja e falou com desprezo sobre o irmão que dormia, mas somente depois de brindar o espanhol com a verdade o loiro mirou o outro por completo e sentiu seu sangue ferver de desejo, Shura apenas usava uma cueca verde e sua camisa com os botões abertos tudo que o grego mais admirava no outro estava amostra sua barriga definida, seu pescoço tentador, a visão do moreno de cueca em si só era uma tentação, entretanto vestido daquela maneira o espanhol assemelhava-se a um deus grego. Aiolos desviu o olhar do corpo do moreno e se foco em um pensamento que passava por sua cabeça, Shura ainda usava sua camisa, sentiu-se tão feliz que estava a ponto de agarrar o espanhol e beija-lo todo, por que se ele dormira com a camisa do grego era por que sentia algo por este, talvez Shura amasse o loiro.

A convite do moreno Aiolos entrou na casa e a primeira coisa que fez foi dizer o quanto Shura havia ficado elegante com sua camisa na verdade queria dizer como ele tinha ficado gostoso e sexy, mas não teria coragem para tanto. Porém o loiro ficou mais encantado ainda quando viu o moreno ficar vermelho e abaixar o rosto, ele tinha uma aparência tão meiga que fazia qualquer um querer abraça-lo e dizer em seu ouvido juras de amor. Trocaram mais algumas palavras e o grego deu a camisa para o espanhol, mas algo acontecera nas entre linha pois o moreno depois que Aiolos disse que só usara a camisa uma vez ganhou um ar triste e de desapontamento antes de subir a escada para trocar de roupa, o loiro não entendia o motivo da mudança de estado será que ele havia dito algo que feriu os sentimentos do moreno. Aiolos refletia sobre sua resposta afinal o que ele dissera que fizera Shura ficar daquele jeito, apenas mencionou que somente usou a camisa uma vez, apenas uma vez quando repetiu em voz alto tais palavras sentiu tanta raiva de si mesmo, era obviou que o moreno ficaria triste e quem não ficaria, pois se o espanhol estava feliz com o presente era por que julgava que a camisa fosse importante para Aiolos e ele destruíra a fantasia do vizinho inconscientemente.

" Aiolos seu imbecil, idiota e quadrado. Viu o que você fez, é o que dá não prestar atenção no que se fala."

---

Shura havia trocado de roupa quando viu o loiro sentado em sua cozinha, seus olhos não se fixavam em nenhum ponto parecia que o grego estava completamente perdido em seus pensamentos. Aiolos despertou de seus devaneios quando ouviu os passos do espanhol, seus olhos miraram o moreno e por simples reflexo um sorriso brotou em seus lábios, Shura deixara de usar apenas uma cueca e camisa agora vestia uma calça jeans e camiseta marrom que na opinião do grego ainda preservavam toda sua sensualidade.

- Eu vou preparar um café para nós.

Aiolos encarou Shura e assentiu em silêncio com a cabeça , não trocaram nenhuma palavra enquanto o espanhol fazia o café apenas ouvia-se o barulho da água fervendo e depois pingando pelo coador aqueles ruídos vieram seguidos por um doce aroma de café fresco que fazia o loiro delirar, café não fazia parte de suas fantasias, mas naquele momento passou a ser algo considerável, o moreno pegou duas xícaras de dentro de um de seus balcões e serviu café para si e para o grego.

- Obrigado. - Aiolos agradeceu a gentileza com os olhos fixos na xícara observando o café quente enchê-la.

- Não foi nada. - Shura sentou-se de frente para o grego com um olhar ainda triste, ainda estava decepcionado com o quê acontecera.

Os dois não mais conversavam e muito menos trocavam olhares, reduziram suas ações ao simples gesto de comerem em silêncio, silêncio que sufocava a ambos, pois não entediam a razão de agirem daquela maneira. Shura de fato ficara triste com as palavras de Aiolos, entretanto aquilo que estavam fazendo parecia coisa de criança ou melhor ambos sabiam que era como uma briguinha de namorados, precisavam que um dos dois tomasse uma atitude e o espanhol o fez sem pensar no que ia dizer.

- Aiolos por que você voltou para a Grécia? - Shura questionou o grego sem tirar os olhos da xícara.

O loiro surpreendeu-se com a tal pergunta, realmente não esperava que o espanhol lhe questionasse sobre sua vida, porém se queria envolver-se com o moreno seria preciso que ambos conhecessem bem um ao outro, ciente de disto Aiolos recordou os momentos negros dos últimos anos e tomado por uma melancolia respondeu o espanhol sem esconder nada.

- Por que eu não era feliz no Japão – entristecido o loiro revezava suas palavras com um gole de café. - Eu não sentia gosto em sorrir, me sentia sozinho como se meu coração tivesse desvanecido.

Shura ouviu as palavras do loiro sem conseguir não trazer à tona suas lembranças, os dias negros e sombrios que passara solitário com o coração em pedaços, entendia tão bem Aiolos afinal seu sofrimento era igual ao do grego, haviam experimentado da pior das angustias, sentir a falto dos outros e de si mesmo.

- E agora o que pretende fazer? - o espanhol procurou os olhos do loiro queria encontrar em seus olhos a força que se é preciso para superar a solidão, seu rosto era calmo, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho incomparável.

- Eu vou assumir a direção de uma filial na Grécia. - Aiolos respondeu ao espanhol automaticamente sem perceber o sorriso que se formara nos lábios do outro.

- Meus parabéns. - Shura apenas conseguia sorrir, seu coração batia mais forte ao saber que o loiro não sucumbira a dor ele sempre sonhara com alguém que conseguisse superar qualquer dificuldade e Aiolos era a realização de seus sonhos, seu príncipe encantado.

- Mas e você Shura em que você trabalha?

A curiosidade de Aiolos era gigantesca queria saber mais da vida do espanhol, revelara um pouco de seu passado ao moreno e desejava entroca conhecer um pouco mais do amado, o loiro não desejava apenas o corpo de Shura, desejava saber tudo sobre o moreno, desejava ser o único na vida deste, Aiolos estava possuído por um ciúmes que ele mesmo criara e alimentara, mas seria obrigado a por um fim em tal demônio antes que ele corrompesse seu amor pelo espanhol.

- Eu? Eu sou médico. - moreno sorriu para o grego orgulhoso de sua profissão.

- Então doutor que tal fazer um checape em mim. -Aiolos não conseguiu seu impulso e em um tom debochado decidiu testar o moreno

O espanhol olhou com certo espanto para o loiro que ao notar a reação do moreno começou a rir, o grego estava o testando concluiu Shura que de fato estava tentado a examinar cada parte do corpo de Aiolos, entretanto ao invés de instrumentos médicos ia investigar todo o corpo do loiro com sua boca, mesmo com mãos tocar a pele suave e calorosa do grego seria um clamor aos instintos sexuais do espanhol.

- É quem sabe. - um sorriso malicioso surgiu no rosto de Shura que decidira entra no jogo do loiro. "Aiolos, Aiolos quem brinca com fogo acaba queimado."

Desta vez Aiolos que olhou estarrecido o moreno, aquelas palavras acompanhadas de um sorriso tentador seria uma prova que o espanhol também estaria apaixonado. Paixão avassaladora era aquela que tomava conta do loiro, fazia seu corpo queimar de desejo e seus pensamentos inundarem-se de fantasias onde o moreno era o protagonista, ouvia seus suspiros e gemidos, sentia a pele do espanhol tocar a sua e o encontro dos lábios vermelhos, imaginar o outro chamar seu nome era um capítulo a parte, aquele era um jogo mortal que ambos estavam dispostos a jogar até o fim.

Shura ao ver o semblante do loiro por impulso soltou um riso jovial, o grego o estava testando, porém não sabia que o espanhol fazia o mesmo e melhor resposta este não obteria do loiro. O olhar de descrença tinha um significado de grande importância, pois na verdade os olhos verdes do loiro haviam confessado seus sentimentos pelo espanhol. Shura naquele momento estava inegavelmente feliz, depois de tanto tempo amava alguém que sentia o mesmo por sua pessoa, o espanhol ria da expressão de Aiolos, mas queria ter abraçado o loiro e sentir os braços fortes deste o envolvendo e lhe assegurando uma segurança inabalável.

- Você está brincando comigo não é? - Aiolos olhou constrangido o moreno enquanto levava à boca a xícara.

- Eu tenho cara de quem está brincando? – Shura ao observar o loiro apenas conseguiu sorrir eroticamente levantando as sobrancelhas.

O grego ao ouvir as palavras do espanhol ficou sem reação, aquele jogo tinha que terminar ali ou acabariam jogados em algum sofá sem roupas um sobre o outro, o loiro bem que desejava isto, mas não queria que fosse daquela maneira não queria construir uma relação a base de sexo com o moreno, Aiolos amava Shura e o amararia mesmo que ele fosse impotente o que era praticamente uma hipótese descartável, porém a intenção do loiro era o que importava naquele momento e esta não era outra senão erigir uma relação solida entre os dois.

O loiro teria posto um ponto final nas brincadeiras do moreno o deixando completamente sem jeito com algumas das respostas que tinha em mente das quais "então vamos tirar nossas roupas e fazer amor até o entardecer" seria a mais apropria para a situação, porém Aiolos acabou afogando com o café e apavorado não sabia o que fazer.

- Aiolos você está bem? - o moreno encarava o loiro com uma certa preocupação.

- Shu-Shu-ra. - o grego já estava perdendo o folego e tomado pelo medo tentava gritar pela ajuda do outro.

- Aiolos não vá morrer agora. - Shura ao perceber que o loiro estava afogando correu socorre-lo, derrubou café em si mesmo, mas nem se importava tinha que salvar o grego então descontrolado começou a bater nas costas do outro.

- M-me a-aju-da. "Eu tenho cara de quem quer morrer agora sem tirar pelo menos uma casquinha de você Shura?" - Aiolos já havia perdido todo o controle naquele momento, quando sentiu a mão do espanhol espalmarem em suas costas e tudo voltar ao normal quase teve vontade de deitar no chão de tanto alivio. - Obrigado

- De nada. - Shura também retomou a calma e acabou deitar no chão perto do loiro que ao ver o espanhol de aconchegar no piso gelado fez o mesmo.

Os dois ficaram imoveis daquela maneira durante alguns segundos, olhando fixamente para os rostos de ambos, esperando seus corações voltarem ao ritmo normal. Shura estava aliviado pelo loiro estar bem, justo ele que era um médico respeitado tinha perdido o controle naquela hora pois a preocupação que sentia era gigantesca, não permitiria que o grego morresse ali mesmo que fosse necessário fazer respiração boca a boca para salva-lo.

Aiolos esticado pelo chão não conseguia fazer outra coisa senão sorrir, sorria de alivio e de felicidade, ver Shura ter praticamente um ataque por ele estar afogando foi uma cena cômica, mas que o fez sentir extremamente alegre, o espanhol sentia algo além de desejo sexual por si e a sua reação deixava isto claro, ninguém age como um louco a menos que esteja realmente preocupado, e a preocupação do moreno era o que fazia brotar um sorriso nos lábios do loiro.

Uma onda de risos tomou conta do ambiente logo que ambos perceberam a cena que protagonizaram definitivamente eles eram aquilo que se chamava de desastre, juntos riram por um longo período, mas quando não mais o podiam fazer já que a dor em suas barrigas era imensa apenas ficaram em silêncio novamente admirando um ao outro. O espanhol não conseguia tirar desfiar o foco dos lábios do loiro pelo qual escorria um filete de café era preciso que alguém limpasse aquela sujeira e que melhor maneira do que fazê-lo com a sua língua.

O loiro por sua vez não conseguia parar de olhar os olhos negros do moreno eram tão profundos que sentia que poderia se perder neles, em um olhar rápido o grego percebeu a mancha de café que se formara na calça e na camisa do espanhol, seria necessário que ele trocasse de roupa novamente, porém Aiolos o despiria com o maior prazer lentamente apreciando cada parte do corpo de Shura, primeiro iria tirar a camisa do moreno e percorrer a toda a sua parte superior com a boca, depois retiraria as calças do espanhol deslizando as mãos pelas pernas até a virilha do outro e finalmente trazê-lo para seu colo, o que viria depois Aiolos tentou não imaginar precisava se controlar pois seu rosto já pegava fogo e algo acontecia entre suas pernas.

- A sua calça está suja. - o loiro se pronunciou voltando os olhos para o rosto do espanhol.

- A sua boca também. - o moreno respondeu sem desviar o olhar do grego.

- Que tal passarmos o resto do dia deitados no chão da sua cozinha? - Aiolos sorria quando sugeriu aquela possibilidade ao moreno.

- Quando será que a chuva vai parar?

Shura acabara sendo tomado por uma lembrança e perdido em seus pensamentos fizera aquela pergunta que parecia completamente sem sentido para o loiro, o moreno tinha perdido o brilho dos olhos e a expressão de felicidade desaparecera de seu rosto, o espanhol havia sido tomado pelo medo, medo de tudo não passar de uma ilusão de um sonho que acabaria logo que o relógio o despertasse. Aiolos ao observar o outro não sabia o que fazer sentia-se impotente perante a dor do outro, mas não queria ver o espanhol sofrer diante de seus olhos iria encontrar uma maneira de ajuda-lo e para isso decidiu estar junto a ele naquele momento de dor, o grego ficaria ali deitado perto de Shura até o fim.

- Já faz bastante tempo que ela está fria, por que a chuva escolheu a mim? - moreno parecia ter perdido todas as forças, seu rosto demonstrava seu sofrimento e de seus olhos negros uma lágrima solitária escorreu. - Eu deveria me deixar ser cercado por ela?

- A chuva não sabe quando parar, então aconchegue-se no calor neste guarda-chuva segurado especialmente para você.

O rosto de Shura recobrara a expressão de felicidade não somente seu rosto, mas todo o seu ser seus olhos brilhavam, seu coração batia mais forte e seu corpo se sentia mais quente, ouvir aqueles palavras de Aiolos e ver seu sorriso haviam o trazido de volta a realidade, a doce realidade. Eles estavam abraçados, o loiro o tinha puxado a cabeça do moreno para perto de seu peito e coberto com seus braços como um escudo que impediria a tristeza de se alastrar, ao sentir a mão terna de Aiolos passar por seu rosto desfazendo a marca da lágrima Shura sentiu seu corpo tremer.

- Não quero nunca mais ver esse rosto recoberto de lágrimas. - o grego olhou fixamente nos olhos de Shura e sorriu, aquilo fez o rosto do moreno pegar fogo.

Seus rostos iam de encontro um com o outro iriam finalmente trocar o primeiro beijo, lentamente os lábios se encostaram e o espanhol sentiu a língua do grego adentrar sua boca e vagarosamente explora-la, aquela sensação era tão prazerosa que o moreno apenas conseguiu puxar o loiro pelos cabelos para mais próximo a fim de não interromper o beijo, só se separaram quando não possuíam mais folego, e novamente ficaram estáticos com seus corpos colados e seus rostos próximos, passariam o resto do dia daquela maneira.

- Eu aceito a sua proposta de passar o dia com você deste jeito. - Shura sorriu para o loiro com seu rosto ainda vermelho.

- Podemos estender o prazo para quem sabe o resto de nossas vidas. - Aiolos apenas sorria singelamente enquanto roubava outro beijo do moreno.

- Ótima ideia. - Shura esbanjava cada vez mais felicidade a cada beijo roubado.

_Ding Dong_

- Quem pode ser? - o moreno olhou espantado para o relógio e depois para a entrada da cozinha.

- Deixa bater. - o loiro não queria pensar em visitas estava concentrado demais em roubar os beijos do espanhol que não se importava.

-Vou abrir a porta. - Shura fez menção de se levantar, porém foi segurado por Aiolos que o olhava com um biquinho muito sexy. - Isso é jogo baixo.

- Eu sei, mas você pode ficar aqui somente mande entrar a porta está aberta não é? - Aiolos olhava o espanhol tentando o convencer a ficar ali.

- Tudo bem eu mando ele entrar, mas não podemos ficar assim. - Shura levantou-se e rapidamente arrumou suas roupas. - Entre.

- Ah. - Aiolos insatisfeito apenas ficou deitado no chão após expressar seu descontentamento.

Tanto o espanhol e o grego ouviram a porta ser aberta e o barulho de passos, logo uma figura surgiu na porta da cozinha, alguém com cabelo ruivo como fogo e olhos verdes iguais ao do loiro, de roupas curtas e justas era uma figura tão sensual como aquela que estava no chão da cozinha de Shura, este que observava com certa curiosidade o que aquela pessoa fazia ali na parada na porta de sua cozinha.

-Aiolia?

Aiolos exclamou alto, o que seu irmão mais novo estava fazendo ali, ele não costumava acordar cedo e muito menos usar roupas que o deixassem sensual daquela maneira, se bem que o loiro nunca prestara atenção em seu irmão e agora que o fazia, percebia que ele era alguém muito tentador, seus olhos verdes, seu cabelo ruivo e seu corpo também perfeito exibia um abdômen muito sensual.

" Aiolia, o que você está fazendo aqui e quando diabos você ficou tão gostoso? "

_Continua..._

_oh gosh eu finalmente terminei esse capítulo \o … peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas estou em semana de provas então meu tempo para escrever é praticamente zero, o capítulo está maior que o anterior para compensar a demora espero que tenham gostado. :3_

_como estou escrevendo isso as três da manhã então espero que apontem qualquer erro no texto nas reviews, meus olhos estão se fechando lentamente de tanto sono só que ainda consigo escrever mais um pouco, deixem seu comentários como por exemplo:_

" _Nossa o Aiolia só atrapalha ¬¬' " " Aiolos você é tão safado o.o' " " Shura que dó de você o que te aconteceu baby. "_

_prometo que eles vão responder suas perguntas com muito carinho e como eu não poderia finalizar este capítulo sem a observação do espanhol aqui deixo ela. :3_

" _Essa fanfic tem uma tendência a diminuir a quantidade de roupa gradualmente durante os capítulos. ¬¬' " by Shura_

_bjs do gui :3_


End file.
